You (Will Always) be Mine
by kyuminwine
Summary: you lose, you win, you're mine! KYUMIN! Gender Switch. DLDR!


**You (Will Always) be Mine**

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch****, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

.

.

.

07.45

Hampir semua siswa di salah satu sekolah terbesar di Korea sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. 15 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

Seorang yeoja tampak sudah duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku pelajaran yang akan diajarkan hari ini. Meskipun memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu, bukan berarti yeoja itu yeoja yang culun dengan kacamata besar bertengger di hidungnya dan bintik-bintik hitam di sekitar wajahnya. _You're wrong!_ Yeoja itu Lee Sungmin, lebih mirip model dengan wajah yang menarik, perpaduan manis, cantik, dan imut kulit putih, hidung mancung, dan senyum yang menawan. Sayangnya, Sungmin sedikit sulit bersosialisasi.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid…" sapa Kibum, seorang guru Matematika yang masih muda dan tampan sekaligus oppa Sungmin. Hampir semua siswi langsung terpesona melihatnya. Apalagi ketika guru itu memamerkan _killer smile_-nya yang memang mampu membunuh yeoja manapun.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar logaritma, ada yang sudah mempelajarinya?" tanya Kibum.

Hening… Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hampir semua siswi terpesona pada gurunya itu, dan siswa yang lain hanya membuang wajah mereka karena takut ditunjuk oleh gurunya itu.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah, kurasa Lee Sungmin sudah mempelajarinya, benar?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin.

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau mengajarkannya pada kami?"

"Baiklah…"

Sungmin pun maju ke depan lalu memulai penjelasannya. Sedikit cepat memang, tapi ia mampu menjelaskan pengantar logaritma dengan baik. Kibum yang mengawasi dari belakang pun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka muridnya sekaligus dongsaengnya itu bisa menjelaskan dengan cukup baik.

"Ne.. Cukup sampai disitu saja… Terima kasih, Sungmin-ssi.." kata Kibum lalu mengambil alih tempat Sungmin.

"Ne.. Cheonmaneyo seonsaengnim.." balas Sungmin.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 3 jam mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, jam istirahat pun tiba. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas mereka.

"KYAAA!"

"Cho Kyuhyun? Benar dia Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Sungmin-ah… Kau dengar? Yeoja-yeoja itu bilang Cho Kyuhyun kembali… Huaaa…" kata Eunhyuk sahabat Sungmin.

"Siapa Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm, kau tidak tahu ya? Saat SMP, sebelum kau bersekolah di yayasan ini, Kyuhyun adalah bintang sekolah… Dia pintar, pandai menyanyi, dan juga tampan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun, ia selalu peringkat pertama di sekolah. Saat kau pindah kesini, bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang pindah ke London. Dan hanya kaulah yang bisa menandingi nilai-nilai Kyuhyun, peringkat kedua dan ketiga di sekolah bahkan jauh di bawahmu bukan? Jadi, bersiaplah Sungmin-ah… Dia rivalmu…" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu aku harus menyerah begitu? Kau pikir aku takut?" balas Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya menghela napasnya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih sama populernya seperti saat SMP, eoh?"

"Dan kau? Masih saja berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk sejak SMP, eoh?"

"Ya! Itu artinya aku setia!"

"Arraseo…"

"Kau masih sama menyebalkannya seperti saat SMP, Kyu… Kukira setelah pulang dari London, kau akan banyak berubah.. Ternyata sama saja.." kata Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapinya.

"Hae, siapa yeoja yang bersama yeojachingu-mu itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan bersama Eunhyuk kekasih Donghae dengan dagunya.

"Oh, dia Lee Sungmin… Dia itu yang bisa menyaingi nilaimu, Kyu… Sejak ia bersekolah di yayasan ini, dia selalu menjadi peringkat pertama, menggantikanmu…" jawab Donghae.

"Jeongmal? Berapa nilainya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Beda tipis denganmu.. Lee Sungmin unggul 1 angka darimu, Cho Kyuhyun… Hahaha. Akhirnya kau punya rival juga, Kyu… Aku bosan melihat namamu selalu terpajang di peringkat teratas, hahaha…" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Lee Sungmin…" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berjalan di koridor kelasnya. Ia baru saja membeli _soft drink_ di kantin. Hari ini cuaca sangat panas dan membuat Sungmin yang jarang sekali ke kantin harus rela berdesakan dengan siswa lainnya demi menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Buk!

"Ya!"

Sungmin tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Namja itu berteriak seolah Sungmin sengaja menabraknya.

"Ya! Aisshh… Kau lihat seragamku jadi basah karenamu?" kata namja itu.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja…" kata Sungmin dingin.

"Kau pikir meminta maaf bisa mengeringkan seragamku?"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kalau ingin bajumu kering, berjemurlah di atap sekolah.. Kebetulan matahari sedang terik.." jawab Sungmin.

"Ck! Dasar yeoja! Tidak bisa bertanggung jawab!"

"Terserah apa katamu, lagipula bukan sepenuhnya salahku… Kau juga bersalah karena asyik dengan PSP-mu dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Jadi, itu juga salahmu… Aku permisi, sekali lagi mianhae." kata Sungmin lalu beranjak.

Sreettt

"Kau Lee Sungmin bukan?"

Sungmin mengerjap sekali namun sejurus kemudian ia kembali menatap namja itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ne!" jawab Sungmin lalu menghempaskan tangan namja itu dan pergi.

* * *

Semenjak kedatangan lebih tepatnya kepulangan Kyuhyun ke Korea membuat suasana sekolahnya sedikit gempar. Tidak hanya karena yeoja-yeoja pemuja Kyuhyun yang berteriak histeris setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun, tetapi juga karena kini Kyuhyun memiliki rival, Lee Sungmin. Siapa yang kira-kira akan menang? Cho Kyuhyun kah? Atau Lee Sungmin?

"Masih ingat aku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku Matematika di perpustakaan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau?"

"Ne! Mengenaliku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Namja angkuh yang menyalahkanku tempo hari karena membuat seragamnya basah.. Benar kan?" kata Sungmin dengan nada mengejek.

"Haha.. Kenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin hanya meliriknya lalu kembali ke buku Matematika yang ada di depannya. Menurutnya buku Matematika itu lebih menarik daripada namja yang bersamanya sekarang.

"Baiklah… Jadi, kau rivalku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menanggapi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tertarik.."

"Kau takut?"

"Ani.."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengalah pada yeoja lemah dan penakut sepertimu.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku bukan yeoja lemah dan penakut!" kata Sungmin.

"Jeongmal? Kau terlihat lemah, bahkan sangat lemah… Pasti mudah sekali mengalahkanmu…" kata Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin geram. Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Bertaruh apa?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai.

"Nilai ujian…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne!"

"Mudah sekali… Apa taruhannya?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

DEG!

"Kau. Kalau kau kalah, kau jadi milikku…" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap sekali lalu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuang mukanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku sebagai taruhan? Kau pikir aku apa?" kata Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Tenanglah, Sungminnie… Jujur saja aku tertarik padamu, tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan mudah didekati… Jadi kalau kau tidak mau menjadi milikku kau harus belajar keras agar kau menang…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak berani… Aku tahu kau tidak akan berani, aku tahu kau yeoja penakut…"

'Sial! Namja ini mencoba mempermainkanku, eoh? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Harga diriku dipertaruhkan! Kalau aku tidak menyanggupinya, namja ini pasti akan menertawakanku. Dan aku paling tidak suka ada yang menertawakanku, meremehkanku. Tapi kalau aku menyanggupinya, apa katanya tadi? Menjadi miliknya? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sungmin.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sungminnie?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Kalau aku menang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku atau meminta apapun dariku…" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menghela napasnya.

"Ne.. Baiklah…" kata Sungmin.

"_Deal_?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin menjabatnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ne…"

* * *

"Sungmin-ah… Hari ini aku dan Donghae akan merayakan hari jadi kami… Kau datang ya…" kata Eunhyuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sungmin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Hyukkie…" kata Sungmin dingin.

"Tapi kau harus datang ya…"

"Shireo!"

"Kalau begitu jangan harap aku melepaskan tanganku…" kata Eunhyuk. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan tangannya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin.

"Ya! Hyukkie, kau mau membunuhku?"

"Ani…" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit melonggarkan tangannya di leher Sungmin, tapi tidak berniat melepaskan tangannya dari sana.

"Aisshh.. Ne, aku datang." kata Sungmin menyerah. Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Gomawo Minnie…" kata Eunhyuk sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Hyukkie!"

.

.

Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan tempat Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan merayakan hari jadi mereka. Sebuah kedai makan sederhana, namun aroma masakan yang menguar sangat menggoda siapapun yang lewat di dekat kedai itu.

Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam dan mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kedai itu dan akhirnya menemukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang mengobrol. Segera saja Sungmin menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong…" sapa Sungmin.

"Oh, Sungmin-ah.. Kau sudah datang?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah…" sapa Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Donghae.

"Annyeong…"

Suara berat seseorang mengalihkan ketiganya. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Sungmin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Kau?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah datang?"

"Ne…" jawab Kyuhyun. "Oh, Lee Sungmin juga disini ternyata…" lanjutnya.

"Hyukkie, kenapa namja ini ada disini juga?" tanya Sungmin.

"Waeyo, Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyun sahabatku sejak kecil.." jawab Donghae.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne… Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Donghae sejak kecil…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menghela napas dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya meng-iya-kan ajakan Eunhyuk. Tak berapa lama makanan pun datang.

"Wah… Hari ini kau yang traktir kan, Donghae-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat semua makanan sudah datang.

"Ne, tentu saja…" jawab Donghae.

Setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam. Sesekali Donghae dan Eunhyuk memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat santai dengan kemesraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kemesraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Srettt

"Donghae-ya, Hyukkie, kami pergi dulu… Selamat menikmati hari jadi kalian…" kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah…" kata Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil namja itu dengan terpaksa.

"Pasang _seatbelt_-mu…" kata Kyuhyun saat sudah duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahuku kita akan pergi kemana…" jawab Sungmin.

Sreett

Kyuhyun pun mengambil _seatbelt _Sungmin lalu berhenti di tengah-tengah. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter.

DEG!

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin aku yang memakaikannya untukmu…" kata Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan memasang _seatbelt_ untuk Sungmin dengan benar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melajukan mobilnya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya membuang wajahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pulang" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Baiklah… Setelah kita makan malam, oke?" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya melirik tajam kea rah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di salah satu restoran Italia. Jangan bayangkan restoran Italia yang mewah dengan harga makanan yang membuat pelajar mati seketika. Restoran ini lebih mirip kedai. Tidak besar memang, tapi cukup nyaman dan suasananya cocok untuk menikmati makanan Italia.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak lapar." jawab Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, kau temani aku makan kalau begitu…" kata Kyuhyun lalu memesan makanan untuknya dan minuman untuknya dan Sungmin.

Setelah makanan datang, Kyuhyun segera melahap makanannya. Sungmin hanya menunggu Kyuhyun dengan malas dan bosan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan kemesraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, makanya aku membawamu pergi dari sana.." kata Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah makannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara.. Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan antarkan aku pulang." balas Sungmin.

"Arraseo…"

* * *

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Nonhyeondong. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati udara malam karena sudah lama mereka tidak keluar bersama di malam hari. Kesibukan menghadapi ujian lah yang membuat mereka sulit mencari waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar _hang out_ bersama.

"Sungmin-ah… Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini…" kata Euhyuk. Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Untung kau tidak sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran itu… Kau sudah bosan belajar, eoh?" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Arraseo, kita pulang!" balas Sungmin.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin! Begitu saja kau marah…"

"Aku tidak marah..."

"Baiklah… Kita jangan pulang, ne? Ini masih jam 8.. Lagipula aku sudah ijin oppa-mu tadi…"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne! Aku menelepon kantornya tadi siang… Hehehe.."

"Ck! Jangan mengganggunya lagi, Hyukkie…"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, Sungmin-ah… Aku menelepon untuk minta ijin padanya…"

"Kau kan tahu aku bisa minta ijin sendiri padanya…"

"Dan biasanya kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya lalu bilang padaku oppa-mu tidak mengijinkanmu, padahal kau memang tidak mau pergi…"

"Hyukkie chagi!"

Sontak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Beberapa meter di belakang mereka sudah berdiri Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Lalu kedua namja itu segera menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Ternyata kau pergi kesini juga dengan Sungmin…" kata Donghae begitu sampai di depan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Ne… Kukira kau dan Kyuhyun akan bermain di_ game centre_…" balas Eunhyuk.

"Ani… Aku sudah pasti kalah…" kata Donghae lalu mengajak ketiga orang lainnya berjalan.

"Kau sudah makan, chagi?" tanya Donghae sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eunhyuk.

"Belum…" jawab Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang memang tidak terbiasa hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Sialnya ia harus berjalan bersama Kyuhyun di belakang pasangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu.

"Kyu, Sungmin-ah… Kalian mau ikut makan?" tanya Donghae.

"Emm… Mianhae Donghae-ya, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang… Oppa-ku pasti khawatir…" tolak Sungmin halus.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau pulang dengan Kyuhyun saja, ne?" tawar Eunhyuk.

"Ah, ani… Aku bisa naik bus…" tolak Sungmin.

"Selamat makan ya…" kata Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang aku bisa naik bus!" kata Sungmin saat sudah di mobil Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah… Aku sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarmu pulang.." balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat turunkan aku!" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya menyeringai lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Turunkan aku!" kata Sungmin setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak menanggapi Sungmin meskipun berkali-kali yeoja itu meminta Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun pun menghentikan mobilnya. Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Ayo turun.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Shireo!"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin lalu melepaskan _seat belt_ Sungmin.

DEG!

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan menyesal jika kau ikut denganku…" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan mengikutinya duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada.

DEG!

'Hangat' pikir Sungmin.

Setelah duduk Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin lalu kedua tangannya ia taruh di belakang untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tidak lihat, dari sini sungai Han tampak sangat indah…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku ingin menikmatinya…"

Sungmin menghela napasnya sekilas lalu beranjak dari sana. Kyuhyun awalnya membiarkan Sungmin berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi menyadari Sungmin tidak akan kembali, Kyuhyun pun mengejarnya.

Srettt

"Ne. Kuantar kau pulang…" kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Kali ini Sungmin tidak memberontak sama sekali.

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Kulirik namja di sebelahku. Ia terfokus pada jalanan, melirikku saja tidak.

"Terpesona padaku, eoh?" katanya. Aku pun langsung membuang mukaku yang merona karena ketahuan memandanginya seperti tadi.

'Bodoh sekali diriku' rutukku.

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak berani melirik ke arahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun sampai di depan rumahku.

"Gomawo" kataku singkat.

"Ne." jawabnya tak kalah singkat. Kenapa sangat singkat? Menyebalkan!

Ya, Lee Sungmin… Ada apa dengamu? Kenapa kau jadi begini?

"Kau masih betah di mobilku? Kalau begitu kita akan keliling Seoul… Bagaimana?" kata Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ani…" kataku lalu melepas _seat belt_-ku dan turun dari mobilnya.

"Sungminnie!" panggilnya. Aku segera menoleh. Ia memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat padanya. Menyebalkan sekali… Namja itu hanya membuka kaca mobilnya, memanggilku dan menyuruhku mendekat? Hei… Siapa yang punya urusan disini?

"Mwo?" kataku tanpa beranjak dari tempatku.

"Kemarilah sebentar… Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…" katanya.

"Aku tidak butuh informasi apapun darimu…" jawabku.

"Jeongmal? Ini tentang oppa-mu…" katanya. Mwo? Oppa? Apa yang dia ketahui tentang oppa-ku?

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan oppa-ku?" tanyaku.

"Makanya cepat kemari kalau kau ingin tahu.."

Aisshh… Namja ini benar-benar..

"Mwoya? Ada apa dengan oppaku?" tanyaku saat sudah berdiri di samping mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah.. Aku tidak ingin oppa-mu dengar.." katanya sambil menyuruhku membungkuk sedikit agar Kyuhyun bisa membisikiku.

"Oppa-mu itu…" bisik Kyuhyun di telingaku.

Chup!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium pipiku.

"Jaljayo, Sungminnie…"

Beberapa detik kemudian aku baru tersadar dari keterkejutanku dan mendapati mobilnya sudah pergi jauh.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau menyebalkan!" teriakku. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum sambil mengelus pipiku yang tadi dicium olehnya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hari ujian pun semakin dekat. Semua siswa dan siswi mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi ujian. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Mereka selalu menggunakan jam istirahat untuk belajar di perpustakaan, seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah, chagiya…" kata Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Annyeong Donghae-ya…" balas Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa kemari, chagi? Dimana Kyuhyun? Biasanya kau selalu bersamanya.." tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun tidak masuk hari ini…" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Jeongmal? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun bertatapan. Sungmin yang menyadarinya pun langsung mengoreksi kalimatnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu akan semakin mudah mengalahkannya…" kata Sungmin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

"Sungminnie… Ada tamu untukmu.." kata Kibum oppa saat memasuki kamarku.

"Tamu? Nugu, oppa?"

"Molla… Kau temui saja dia…" kata Kibum oppa lalu keluar dari kamarku. Aku pun keluar untuk menemui tamu itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ne…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku.

"Untuk menunjukkan padamu kalau aku baik-baik saja dan kau tidak perlu khawatir.." jawabnya.

"Mwo? Bicara apa kau?"

"Masih mengelak, eoh?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Sudahlah, jangan mengganggu belajarku…"

"Haha.. Tentu saja tidak… Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan diriku padamu.. Selama ini kau selalu melihatku kan setiap hari? Karena aku tadi tidak masuk sekolah, jadi aku datang kesini…" katanya.

"Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tadi tidak masuk karena terlambat bangun…" lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Lee Sungmin.." katanya tepat di depan wajahku. Shit! Segera saja aku membuang mukaku. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Masuklah… Udara di luar dingin, lanjutkan belajarmu…" katanya lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan sedikit mendorong tubuhku agar aku masuk. Aku pun masuk dan mengawasinya dari jendela sampai mobilnya tidak terlihat. Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku yang tadi diusap olehnya.

Oh Tuhan… Ada apa denganku?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Setelah perjuangan selama berbulan-bulan mempersiapkan ujian, akhirnya ujian pun berakhir. Setidaknya mereka tidak harus belajar sampai larut lagi. Malam ini pun Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berencana untuk menonton sebuah film.

"Sungmin-ah… Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk di seberang telepon.

"Aku sudah di depan bioskop… Wae, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau sudah membeli tiketnya?"

"Ne.. 2 tiket untuk film terbaru Lee Changsun, bukan?"

"Ah, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Sungmin-ah… Donghae sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang… Aku harus menengoknya…"

"Oh, begitu.. Baiklah… Gwaenchana, Hyukkie…" kata Sungmin lemah.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Sungmin-ah…"

"Ne, gwaenchana.. Semoga Donghae cepat sembuh.."

"Ne… Gomawo Sungmin-ah.. Kau sahabat terbaikku…"

"Ne…"

Sungmin menghela napasnya berat saat ia menutup teleponnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Pulang? Lalu untuk apa 2 tiket yang ada di tangannya? Hanya membuang-buang uang saja. Tetap menonton? Oh ayolah, mana ada orang yang pergi menonton di bioskop sendirian?

Drrt.. Drrtt…

Sungmin membuka pesan yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Dari nomor tidak dikenal.

_From : 010-667-994-027_

_Sungminnie… Kau sedang apa? Belajarkah? Haha._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Ternyata Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas lalu menyimpan nomor Kyuhyun sebelum membalas pesan namja itu.

_To : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Aku sedang duduk di depan sebuah gedung dimana ada banyak pasangan kekasih_

Sent!

Tidak sampai semenit Kyuhyun sudah membalasnya.

_From : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Kau iri, eoh?_

Sungmin terkekeh pelan lalu membalasnya.

_To : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Tidak sama sekali!_

Sent!

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun tidak membalas pesan Sungmin. Berkali-kali Sungmin mengecek ponselnya, tapi benda itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"10 menit lagi filmnya dimulai…"

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap namja yang berdiri di depannya sambil mengulurkan sekaleng minuman.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau lebih memilih mendengarkan ceritaku atau menonton filmnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela napasnya sekilas.

"Semua orang tahu, film lebih menarik daripada ceritamu…" jawab Sungmin lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam bioskop.

.

.

"Gomawo.." kata Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Sungmin.

"Ne.." balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun segera turun dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie.." panggil Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ne?"

"Eehhh… Jaljayo…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Jaljayo.." balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Eehh,, Kyuhyun-ah.." kata Sungmin. Ia memberi jeda sedikit sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Gomawo sudah menemaniku… Aku senang kau datang…" lanjut Sungmin.

"Ne cheonmaneyo… Masuklah., aku tidak ingin membuat oppa-mu khawatir.." balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

Hari pengumuman hasil ujian pun datang. Semua siswa-siswi sudah berdesakan di papan pengumuman untuk melihat nilai mereka, tak terkecuali Sungmin. Ia melihat peringkat nilai itu dari atas. Sebenarnya ia takut. Takut ia ada di peringkat ke berapa.

**LEE SUNGMIN 9.98**

**CHO KYUHYUN 9.975**

Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat namanya ada di peringkat teratas. Ia berhasil mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berbalik hendak pergi dari situ saat ia melihat Kyuhyun ada di barisan belakang, melihat ke arahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum puas sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membuat angka 2 dari jarinya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja selesai merayakan kelulusan mereka bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun lah yang bertanggung jawab mengantar Sungmin pulang. Kyuhyun turun terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin.

"Gomawo…" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Enggan untuk memulai perbincangan.

"Masih ingat perjanjian kita?" tanya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja…"

"Andai saja kau yang menang, apa yang ingin kau minta dariku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak boleh mencintai namja lain selain aku…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku mencintaimu?"

"Mungkin belum, tapi akan…"

"Selain itu?"

"Aku minta kau menjadi pendamping hidupku…"

"Tidak adakah hal lain yang lebih rasional?"

"Tidak ada…"

"Hmm… Jadi, aku boleh meminta apapun darimu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Hmm… Aku minta kau lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Ya sudah kalau begitu…" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai.

"Apapun yang ingin kulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm!"

"Kalau aku ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu bagaimana?"

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Lee Sungmin…"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Bingung. Apa itu yang benar-benar ingin Kyuhyun lakukan?

"Hahaha… Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya sebelum menikahimu…" kata Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat.

"Ish! Tidak lucu, Cho Kyuhyun…" balas Sungmin.

"Hmmm.. Yang ingin kulakukan….. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"_Your first kiss…"_

Blusshhh

Sungmin tersipu malu mendengarnya. Ia membuang wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Ya, memang sebelumnya Sungmin belum pernah berciuman. Pacaran saja tidak pernah.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

"_As your wish…"_ jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin lalu mencium bibir yeoja itu. Lembut, dengan sedikit lumatan kecil. Lama mereka menikmati ciuman mereka, Sungmin pun mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan. Menandakan ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"_I'm your last first kiss.._" kata Kyuhyun.

"_I know_…" balas Sungmin.

"_I'm your lover…_"

"_You are…_"

"_You never love anybody else…_"

"_You too…_"

"_I'm your future…_"

"_Yes, you are…_"

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

huaaa... akhirnya terciptalah ff ini

meskipun alur gaje, kecepetan, bhs yg sulit dimengerti, typos, dan banyak lagi kekurangan, ff ini sy putuskan utk sy publish disini.. itung" buat penghibur karna lg krisis ide buat nglanjutin Our Future hahaha

ok lah, author cm mau minta review dr para readers,,, don't be sider, please,,, :D

but NO BASH, oke?

gomawo, arigatou, thank you, trima kasih, matur nuwun *deep bow*


End file.
